Guide wires are used in a variety of medical applications including intravascular, gastrointestinal, and urological. A common vascular application is Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty (PTCA). This procedure can involve inserting a guide wire through an incision in the femoral artery near the groin, advancing the guide wire over the aortic arch, into a coronary artery, and across a lesion to be treated in the heart. Similarly, angioplasty performed in other parts of the anatomy is called Percutaneous Transluminal Angioplasty (PTA) and may also involve the use of a guide wire. Typical vascular guide wires are 50 cm or 300 cm in length, and are 0.010-0.038 inches in diameter depending upon the application.
Common gastrointestinal uses of guide wires include endoscopic procedures in which an endoscope may be inserted into the mouth and advanced through the esophagus to the bile duct, the cystic duct, or the pancreatic duct. A guide wire is then threaded through a lumen in the endoscope and into the bile duct, cystic duct, or pancreatic duct. Once the distal tip of the guide wire is located in a position desired to be treated, a catheter having a medical instrument on it distal end is advanced over the guide wire and to the treatment area. The guide wire and the catheter may then be observed through the endoscope as treatment occurs.
Urological uses of guide wires include the placement of ureteral stents. Ureteral stenting is required when the normal flow of urine from the kidney into the bladder is compromised perhaps by tumor growth, stricture, or stones. Generally, the procedure involves the insertion of a ureteroscope through the urethra and into the bladder. A guide wire is then advanced through the ureteroscope and into a ureter. The wire is then forced through the compromised portion of the ureter. Once the guide wire is in place, a ureteral stent is advanced over the guide wire and into position in the ureter. The guide wire may then be removed and the stent will maintain the patency of the fluid path between the kidney and the bladder. The procedures described above are but a few of the known uses for guide wires.
Pushability, kink resistance, torqueability and bendability are closely related and important features of a guide wire. It is important that force applied at the proximal end of a guide wire is completely transferred to the distal end of the guide wire. Very stiff wires often provide good pushability (axial rigidity) but poor kink resistance. Kink resistance is measured by the ability of the guide wire to be forced into a relatively tight bend radius without permanently deforming the wire. A guidewire must exhibit good bendability. This characteristic is a balance between adequate flexibility to navigate a tortuous lumen and suitable rigidity to support tracking of another device such as a catheter. Torqueability is closely related to the torsional rigidity of the wire and is ultimately demonstrated by how well rotation imparted to the proximal end of the guide wire is translated to the distal end of the guide wire.
Conventional guide wires are made of carbon steel or stainless steel. More recently, guide wires made of super-elastic alloys have been used. A super-elastic or pseudoelastic metal guide wire was taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,445 to Sakamoto. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,004 to Sahatjian and 5,230,348 to Ishibe the use of an elastic metal alloy was taught. Sahatjian '004 further teaches that elastic metals may be heat treated to form bends in the wire core and that centerless grinding may be used to create certain wire profiles.
Several different types of guide wires are well known in the art. One type of wire is characterized by a solid metal core surrounded by a metal coil. Typical metals for the core may include spring steels and stainless steels. The distal tip of the core may also be ground to a taper to provide added flexibility near the tip. Coils may be made of the same variety of metals used as core materials. The coil may be made of round wire or flat wire and may surround the entire length of the core or only a portion of the core. The coil usually is formed by helically wrapping the wire around a mandrel, removing the mandrel, and inserting the core into the coil. The pitch of the wire may be varied along the length of the coil to vary the stiffness of the coil.
High performance guide wires usually possess high kink resistance and excellent wire movement. The basic construction of a high performance wire is a Nitinol core surrounded by a lubricious coating. Unfortunately, Nitinol guide wires suffer from diminished pushability because the highly elastic Nitinol absorbs some of the force imparted to the proximal end of the wire. An improved high performance wire would provide better pushability to conventional super-elastic wires.
Traditional coil over core wires provide good axial stiffness and hence improved pushability. Traditional coil over core wires also provide dramatically improved kink resistance over stainless steel wires. However, because the coils tend to wind up on torque, coil over core wires tend to provide reduced torque transmission. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a coil over core wire with the torque transmission of a high performance wire.